muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Remote-controlled Muppets
with a Waldo in real time, so the character is only seen in low-resolution.]] .]] Muppets are almost always performed as traditional hand puppets. On some occasions, other techniques are used, including remote-controlled mechanisms. This is most commonly achieved by using a waldo, with increasing levels of complexity. For characters performed almost exclusively in this manner (most often created by Jim Henson's Creature Shop), see the Creatures category. 'Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas' * Wide Shots of Emmet and Alice Otter in rowboat. 'The Great Muppet Caper' * Kermit, Fozzie and Gonzo floating in crates on the water * Wide shots of Kermit, Piggy and other Muppets in the bicycle scene ("Couldn't We Ride") 'John Denver and the Muppets: A Rocky Mountain Holiday' * Robin sitting on John Denver's backpack * Robin standing next to his clothesline 'Fraggle Rock' * Various background Fraggles (first season) * The Doozers * The Gorgs (faces) * Miniature versions of the main Fraggles for certain scenes with Gorgs * Uncle Traveling Matt riding a bike (German postcard for Episode 306: Pebble Pox Blues) 'The Muppets Take Manhattan' * Scooter riding away on bike during "Saying Goodbye". * Rizzo (when picked up by Pete, and in a few other scenes) * The rats cooking scene * Kermit, sitting on a bar stool talking to Jenny, and on a park bench talking to Jenny 'The Jim Henson Hour' * Waldo C. Graphic 'Muppet*Vision 3D' * Waldo C. Graphic * Kermit sitting on a firetruck 'The Muppet Christmas Carol' * Rizzo and other rats in various scenes * The Ghost of Christmas Present (face) 'Muppet Treasure Island' * Wide shots of Kermit and Miss Piggy hanging upside down ("Love Led Us Here") * Rizzo dangling on a wheel 'Muppets from Space' * Kermit painting on a ladder * Gonzo riding the lawnmower * Rizzo being picked up by Hogan 'Kermit's Swamp Years' * Young Kermit and Croaker sitting on the road * Kermit riding his scooter 'It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie' *Wide shots of Kermit sitting on park benches and standing in Bitterman Plaza. *Wide shots of Gonzo playing the guitar on the park bench. *Cage-dancing Scooter. 'The Muppets' Wizard of Oz' *Pepe being picked up by Dorothy *Pepe in the corn field 'The Muppets' *Walter sitting on a bench outside of Mary's classroom. *Kermit, Fozzie and Walter sitting on toilets in Gonzo's plumbing stock room. *Walter during "Man or Muppet" (in an overhead shot) and "Life's a Happy Song" (standing on a stool), (on a bike). 'Sesame Street''' *Elmo and Zoe's legs and feet (usually simultaneously with regular puppetry) in full-body shots, which has occurred since the early 1990s *Elmo being lifted on Gordon's barbell and riding on his back in Episode 3731 *Elmo on the see-saw in Episode 3779, and in a sketch with Bill Nye *Zoe riding with Gordon in Episode 3789 *Elmo watching Miles shoot hoops in Episode 3814 *A Green Anything Muppet magic assistant in a Big Bird and Snuffy bumper *Zoe riding with Christopher Reeve on his wheelchair *Elmo and Stinky the Stinkweed riding in a wagon in Episode 3905 *Elmo and Zoe on the tire swing in Episode 4077 *Elmo wide shots in "Riding My Tricycle" *Wide shots of Elmo and Abby Cadabby on their tricycles in Episode 4210 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Puppetry Techniques